Universo Alterno
by gold crystal
Summary: O lo que es igual que pasaria si...Naruto se encontrara en nuestra dimension? es mi 1ª historia de Naruto, entren si gustan.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Es mi 1ª fin de Naruto así que perdón si así no hablan los personajes, no solo están los personajes de Naruto si no que otras personas también. Antes de que piensen "Oh no, unos Marys Sue" pero no lo son, no son perfectos los personajes (míos), no son ni las mas "Wow, son hermosísimas" no, ni tampoco "Wow, que fuertes son", ni tampoco "Son perfectas en todos los aspectos mencionados y mas", no, son gente común y corriente, ni son las mas "wow", ni las mas inteligentes o las mas atléticas y ágiles, son gente común, con problemas comunes, y son seres comunes, ¿entienden?, tampoco se van a enamorar de ninguno de los protagonistas, pero tampoco van a andar de indiferentes y muy emo diciendo "um… lo que digas no me interesa ¬¬", bien… tampoco abra lemmon, ni yaoi ni yuri, ya que esta todo aclarado… aquí tienen el capitulo 1 (1ª vez que hago un Fic sin Prologo).

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Aquí va cuando piensan"_

-Aquí van los diálogos-

"Aquí son las canciones"

(Notas del autor)

_**Aquí va lo que los medio de comunicación dicen**_

**Cap. 1**

"**El Pergamino"**

El día era normal en Konoha, Naruto comía ramen y todos los demás entrenaban, pero algo interrumpió a los 4 integrantes de equipo 7…

-¡Equipo 7!-llamo uno de los ayudantes de Lord Hokage- ¡Vengan aquí!-

Por el tono de voz parecía algo urgente…

Al entrar vieron que todos los equipos también estaban allí, después de unos minutos Lord Hokage apareció…

-Buenas tardes a todos…-

-Buenas Tardes-dijeron todos uniosamente con una reverencia.

-Alumnos… están aquí por una misión muy importante… hace unas semanas, en El Bosque De La Muerte, un maestro desapareció, ¿Cómo paso?... Bueno, nuestra querida sensei Yuuhi Kurenai entro al bosque, ya que la mandamos a una misión "sencilla" según nosotros, la misión era ir por un pergamino y entregárnoslo, sencillo para alguien de su nivel, después de las primeras 4 horas nos dimos cuenta de que algo estaba mal, entramos y solo lo que encontramos fue el pergamino y junto a el su banda (la que siempre usa), quiere decir que lo recupero pero algo la detuvo, no sabemos que fue ni como paso, solo sabemos que… fuera lo que fuera… es muy peligroso, Yuuhi es una buena sensei y una buena compañera, cada equipo tiene la misión de encontrar y saber que le sucedió, quien lo descubra tendrá una recompensa…-

Así pues, todos fueron Al Bosque De La Muerte, los equipos se reunieron y entraron a aquel lugar, pasaron 8horas y nadie había encontrado nada, hasta que un equipo tuvo suerte…

-¡Assh!, ¡no hemos encontrado nada!-se quejaba Ino sentada en una roca cerca de un árbol.

-Yo creo que uno de los equipos ya encontraron a la Sensei Yuuhi-Dijo Shikamaru acostándose en el pasto.

Chouji no hacia mas que comer y su sensei, Asuma, los miraba y volteaba a los lados…

-Yo pienso que ya no hay más que hacer, tengo hambre y estoy cansada yo me largo…-Ino se levanta decidida a irse pero antes de dar el segundo paso una voz hizo que se detuviera.

-Mjajajaja, ¿Tan rápido te rindes Ino?-Ino voltea a ver y arriba del árbol se encontraba Sakura.

-¡ARG! ¡SAKURA!-

-Salta del árbol y se acerca a Ino- Si quieres irte mejor para mi, así impresionare a Sasuke...-

Esta nada mas puso una cara de odio…

-"_¡No le daré el gusto de vencerme y de impresionar a Sasuke!"_-pensó Ino- ¿Yo?, ¿Retirarme?... mas bien tu debes retirarte, por que la que va a impresionara Sasuke ¡soy **yo**!-de sus ojos salieron rayos (saben como).

-Como quieras, pero yo encontrare ese pergamino y me ganare el corazón de Sasuke-kun y además de eso la recompensa de Lord Hokage, ¿escuchaste Ino?-

-¡Sakura!-voltean a ver y ven a Naruto agitando los brazos.

-Ya me tengo que ir, tengo que recuperar un pergamino y ganarme el corazón de cierta persona-sonríe muy orgullosa y se camina hacia Naruto.

-Ino se puso como una loca pero después se calmo y sonrió burlonamente- Si Sakura, ve con **TU **novio Naruto, no lo hagas comer ansias-

Se detiene y voltea casi eufórica…

-Camina hacia Ino y se pone enfrente de ella y a pocos centímetros de su cara le empieza a decir muy enojada- Mira Ino… quiero que sepas algo………¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**NARUTO NO ES MI NOVIOOOOOOOOOO**!!!!!!!-el grito fue tan fuerte que se oía eco.

-o.o… Lo que digas…-se va.

-¡Vamos Sakura!-

-¡YA VOY!-va con un humor… bueno… un poquito negro.

-"_¿Por qué a Sakura-chan le salen llamas de por detrás de ella?"_-

Al ir con Naruto encontró a Kakashi y a Sasuke los vio con el pergamino, Kakashi con el pergamino y Sasuke con la banda…

-¡ENCONTRARON EL PERGAMI…!-Sasuke le tapa la boca.

-No grites…-

-Oh… perdón Sasuke-kun…-

-¿Podemos abrirlo Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto con ansias Naruto.

-Supongo… si queremos saber que le sucedió a Yuuhi debemos saber si el pergamino era tan importante…-respondió Kakashi-sensei y antes de poder abrirlo algo se lo quito de las manos.

-Mjajaja, no deberías hablar tan alto Sakura, además de que la frente es visible a mil kilómetros de aquí-dijo Ino con una sonrisa burlona para después irse saltando de árbol a árbol.

-¡¡¡¡¡**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIINOOOOOOOOOO**!!!!!-la voz de Sakura fue desapareciendo conforme Ino se adentraba mas y mas en el bosque.

-Jajaja, que tonta…-Dijo Ino viendo el pergamino.

-Yo creo lo mismo pero de ti-de la mano de Ino desaparece el pergamino y al ver arriba de ella esta Kiba.

-¡DEVUELME ESO!-.

-Si como no, como si te hiciera caso-se fue.

Esta hecho un suspiro de enojo y lo persiguió…

-Y casi…-unos centímetros mas e Ino iba a alcanzar el tan apreciado papel ¬¬.

-¡Lo tengo!-Dijo Rock Lee con victoria.

-OO… ¡DAME ESO!-gritaron los 2 uniosamente.

-¡Jamás!-corrió y después de unos cuentos minutos sonrió- ¡si lo tengo!, ¡Gai-sensei estará tan orgulloso!-

-Yo no lo creo-de la nada sale Temari y se lo quita- ¡SI!-

-¿Pero que rayos…?-

-¡QUIERO ESA RECOMPENSA Y NADA ME VA A IMPEDIR TENERLA!-detrás de el estaba Ino mas que furiosa.

-¡Quien va a tener esa recompensa soy yo!-contesta Kiba y se va corriendo rebasando a Lee y a Ino.

Un poco mas delante de ahí…

-Que tonto… hasta yo pude haber presenciado a alguien si hubiera estado tan cerca de mi-se dijo a si misma Temari bajando de los árboles- Aquí esta…-

-Tardaste mucho…-respondió su hermano mayor, Kankuro.

-Si lo se, pero fue fácil a pesar de que todos se la quitaban a todos…-dijo y se recargo en árbol- ¿Qué tendrá de especial?...-lo empieza a abrir.

-Gaara ataca un árbol y ve como un equipo cae- Hay mas…-voltean a ver a los lados.

Por unos minutos hubo un silencio terrible, Los Ninjas De La Arena se mantuvieron en modo de ataque hasta que Temari hablo…

-No hay nadie…-.

-No estaría tan seguro…-respondió su hermano menor.

Pasaron como 45 minutos y Gaara seguía en medio del campo… como esperando, mientras que sus 2 hermanos, Temari y Kankuro, se recargaron en un árbol, Temari vio a su hermano aun parado en modo de ataque no movía ni un músculo, solo su mirada que pasaba una y otra vez observando el bosque…

Se escucha un ruido y Gaara lanzo un Kunai demasiado rápido y lo único que se escucho fue un chillido y una bola de pelos corriendo

-Era una ardilla Gaara-respondió Kankuro.

-¡Ya basta Gaara!, no hay nadie-dijo Temari.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro…-respondió este muy monótono.

-Tu nunca estas seguro de nada…-

Gaara miro con odio a su hermana y esta se arrepintió de lo que había dicho

-¿Enserio?...-este miro hacia el árbol de junto a el, el cual estaba a unos metros.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿Por cuánto tiempo más vamos a estar aquí?-murmuro Naruto escondido en un árbol- ya tengo hambre…-

En otro árbol…

-_"Gaara puede estarse ahí sin moverse por horas…"_-pensó Rock Lee.

-Estamos perdiendo tiempo…-respondió Tenten.

-No se rindan chicos… tarde o temprano va a bajar la guardia-dijo Gai.

Y en efecto, Gaara se movió y se fue a sentar junto con sus hermanos…

-¡¡YA!!-

Todos los equipos salieron al mismo tiempo hacia el mismo blanco, como si todos hubieran pensado lo mismo, y al aterrizar todos miraron a todos…

-¡¿OIGAN QUE HACEN AQUÍ?!-pregunto Naruto muy enojado.

-¿Y piensas que te vamos a decir?-respondió Ino.

-¡PUES NOSOTROS VENIMOS POR EL PERGAMINO QUE NOS ROBARON!-

-¿Por tu pergamino?, dirás por **MI **pergamino-le dijo Kiba a Naruto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Nosotros lo encontramos mucho antes que todos ustedes!-.

-Sakura mira a Naruto y suspira- No puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero, ¡Es cierto!, nosotros lo teníamos antes de que Ino me lo quitara-

-Y yo lo tenia antes de que este tipo me lo arrebatara-Ino apunta a Kiba.

-Y yo hubiera tenido victoria si no fuera por el cejotas que me lo quito-se cruza de brazos y apunta a Rock Lee.

-¡Y Gai-sensei hubiera estado orgulloso si no fuera por la chica que me lo arrebato!-dijo con aire triste.

-Y nosotros lo tendríamos ahora si no fuera por que todos tuvieron la misma estrategia-intervino Tenten- ¡¿Que?! ¿Dónde esta Temari?...-voltearon a ver y no había nadie.

Muy cerca de ahí…

-Que idiotas…-sonrió Temari.

-Les dije que había alguien…-hablo Gaara recargado en un árbol y mirando al cielo.

-…Quisiera saber… ¿Qué contiene este pergamino?..-se pregunto Temari mientras quitaba en listón que envolvía el pergamino de no mas de 18Centimentros.

-¡KIA!-

Todos los equipos aparecieron y se lanzaron hacia Temari, la pobre quedo arriba de más de 3 equipos, todos empezaron a pelear pero Temari nunca soltó el pergamino, hasta que en un momento… el pergamino cayo… los equipos se detuvieron por un momento y observaron cono el pergamino, al caer, se abrió y en ese momento fueron hacia ahí… tenia letras extrañas y muy difíciles de descifrar, brillaba con mucha intensidad, se quedaron ahí tratando de descifrar que decía, ninguno de los alumnos o maestros podía saber que decían esas palabras, las cuales eran tan solo 4 palabras, Gai-sensei no se rindió y trataba de saber que decían esas, Kakashi leía y los demás seguían el ejemplo de Gai, Naruto se frustro hasta que…

-¡YA SE!, ¡YA SE QUE DICE!-sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Todos miraron a Naruto curiosos…

-¿Qué?...-pregunto Tenten.

-Gaztenurt… Markabeth…-

-Kakashi oyó con atención esas palabras- yo… ya las había oído antes… oh no… ¡NARUTO NO…!-

-…Kenguratzerat ¿Jiwlñoty?... Que extraño jamás en mi vida había oíiiiiiaaaaaAAAAH!-.

El pergamino soltó una luz cegadora, todos se alejaron y aunque no lo podían ver, sabían que algo salio de aquel poderoso papel (XD), un terrible viento trago a muchos alumnos, Naruto trato de agarrarse de el suelo, lo cual no fue muy efectivo y en un intento desesperado por no ser llevado por aquel remolino tomo a Sakura de la cintura y esta estaba sujeta a Kakashi y el estaba sujeto a un árbol…

-¡¿DONDE ESTA SASUKE-KUN?!-Sakura apenas y se podía sujetar de Kakashi.

-¡NO LO SE!-.

-¡AQUÍ ESTOY!-dijo y se sujeto del brazo de Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun… que bueno que estas bien-le dijo Sakura mas tranquila.

-¡¿QUE?!-.

-¡QUE ME ALEGRA QUE AHHH!-Naruto se suelta de Sakura- ¡¡¡¡NARUTO!!!-

-¡¡¡¡AYUUUUUUDAAAAA!!!!-.

-¡SAKURA HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS NO TE SUELTES!-le ordena Sasuke.

-¡SI!... ¡¿KAKASHI-SENSEI ESTA BIEN?!-.

-….-

-¡¿Kakashi-sensei?!-.

-Ah perdón… ¿decías?-dijo e interrumpió su lectura.

-¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!-Sakura se suelta.

-¡SAKURA!

Como si el viento quisiera tragárselos, el aire fue aumentando hasta que en un momento se soltaron y entraron a lo que seria, por unos segundos, su peor pesadilla…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Después de un largo capitulo termine XD, el siguiente va a tardar pero será mas interesante, acepto criticas, comentarios, todo. Nos vemos en el Siguiente Capitulo.


	2. Conociendo lo Nuevo

N/A: Me tarde un poquito pero al fin maso o menos lo escribí XD

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, esta historia lo hago sin lucro alguno, no trato de ganar fama con el trabajo de otras personas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Cap. 2**

"**Conociendo lo nuevo"**

No entendían que paso, sus cabezas les dolían y sus cuerpos estaban casi inmóviles, el golpe fue muy fuerte… Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente tratando de no moverse mucho, se levanto un poco y aunque el dolor le impedía moverse aun así se levanto y miro a los lados preguntándose donde estaba… miro a su compañeros…

-Sasuke-kun… Kakashi-sensei… Naruto…-mientras decir sus nombres los movía un poco con las manos.

-Am… 5 minutos más…-respondió Naruto acurrucándose más.

- ¬¬ Naruto…-.

Sakura se levanto y al mirar en frente de ella estaba un hermoso amanecer junto con una brisa fresca y relajante, sonrió y dio un suspiro mientras Naruto se levantaba y se recargaba en su hombro…

-Tengo hambre -.- -

- ¬¬ Naruto no es tiempo para tus estupideces-

-¿Eh?...-Sasuke despierta-.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-

-¿Dónde…? ¡Arg!...-.

-No te muevas mucho… el golpe fue muy fuerte…-Sakura mira le cielo- creo que caímos a mas de 30metros-.

-Si, yo sentí maso o menos eso…-respondió Naruto sobandose la espalda.

-Pero, ¿Dónde estamos?... el aire es… diferente…-le dijo Sasuke a Sakura.

-A mi me parase normal…-intervino Naruto.

-El cierto… el aire es mas espeso…-.

Naruto voltea hacia atrás y abre la boca…

-Chicos…-

-El pergamino es lo único que recuerdo-habla Sasuke.

-Eh… chicos…-

-Yo también lo recuerdo-dijo Sakura ignorando por completo a Naruto.

-¡¡¡**CHICOS**!!-

-¡¿Qué?!-.

-¿Qué es un "_Houston Airport"?-_

-No lo se… ¿Dónde dice?...-dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba.

-Allí-le señala el aeropuerto- Ho-us-ton Air-port…-lo lee.

-No lo se…-

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿sabes que es eso?-señala el lugar.

-No-en ese mismo instante Kakashi despierta.

-¿Ah?... ¿Muchachos?...-

-¡Kakashi-sensei!, Kakashi-sensei!, ¡Kakashi-sensei!-Naruto se pone a saltar apuntando el aeropuerto-¡mire lo que encontré!-.

-Wow, ¿Qué es eso?-aunque le dolía un poco el cuerpo se puedo levantar ya que cayo antes en Naruto.

-No tenemos idea, pensamos que ustedes sabría

-Lo lamento, pero jamás en mi vida vi algo así…-se ve un avión despegar.

Todos miraron con asombro, excepto Sasuke, y exclamaron uniosamente mirando el avión…

-Oh vuela…-.

-Es un pajaro de metal enorme-Naruto posa una sonrisa.

-Eso no es un pajar Naruto-responde Sakura un poco asustada.

-¡Hey guys!-voltean a ver y ven a una chica de entre 15 y 16, cabello café y ojos verdes acercándoseles muy feliz- where they were? (no se mucho ingles XD traducción: ¡Hey chicos!, ¿Dónde estaban?)-.

-Eh… ¿Qué?...-

-Cmon, the airplane this I aim to start off...-(tracuccion: vamos, El avion esta apunto de partir)

-¿Que le que de que, que?-

-Oh, I undestand, in spanish ok...-(t: oh, entiendo, en español, ok).

-O.o...-

-Así... esta... ¿mejor?-tenía un escaso español.

-Supongo…-respondió Sakura- ¿oye sabes donde estamos y que es eso?-señala el avión.

-Oh… el avión… bueno… estamos…in Houston Texas….-

-¿Houston Texas?-

-¡Haley! Cmon-le gritaba un hombre.

-Ok, I has I go…- (t: Ok, ya voy)- vamonos… el… avión… ya… start off…-

-Pero…-

-¡Cmon!-los jala.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Sailor Seiya: **Gracias por tu reviews y que bueno que te gusto esa parte a mí también me gusto XD.

**Cosmo-Uzumaki**: El portal se abrió en el pergamino pero salio de el y se instalo en el viento (ósea que afuera del pergamino), y ya veras que van a salir, de que van a salir todos van a salir.

Perdón por el cap. Tan corto los siguientes eran largos Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	3. AVISO

**Esto es de suma importancia…. ¡borre mis capítulos! Les iba a poner el Disclaimer cuando recordé que los capítulos los había hecho borrando y poniéndolo en el mismo capitulo, pido una gran disculpa, ya no los voy a recuperar y creanme que me dolió en el alma, la mala suerte me persigue, quien sabe, tratare de ver como los recupero, realmente estoy sumamente triste y creo que se van a decepcionar de mi, una disculpa sincera, perdónenme a mi y a mis torpes en redos.**

**Gracias por su atención y otra vez, disculpen las molestas causadas.**

**Atte: Gold Crystal**


	4. Bienvenido a Chihuahua Part 1

N/A: Perdón la tardanza pero exámenes -.-, una aclaración, bueno mas bien 2: 1º) cuando algo este así "-.-.-.-.-.-.-"es por que de ahí en adelante es un sueño y cuando vuelve a aparecer quiere decir que ya se acabo, ejemplo:

"-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquí se escribe el sueño

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Y aquí se termina)"

Y Naruto no me pertenece ni Aladdin, ni siquiera ninguno de los personajes, ya quisiera tener una imaginación así XD, Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Aladdin es propiedad de Disney o de el libro "Las mil y Una Noches", la verdad me confundí XD, ok lo aclare todo sigamos con la historia

_**¡TENGO ALGUNOS CAPITULOOOS! Perdón si parezco una tonta por encontrar algunos capítulos**_, _**no tengo ni el 3 ni el 4 pero casi todos los demás si ¡Se salvo mi historia! (maso o menos n.nU)**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Cap. 5**

"**Bienvenido a Chihuahua part. 1"**

El Genio y Naruto caminaron hacia a enfermería a paso lento, cuando el Genio recordó algo

-Príncipe Ali, ¿puede esperar un momento?, usted adelántese-siguió con su voz monótona.

-Oh claro, te espero allá

-Si Sr.

Cuando Naruto se alejo y lo perdió de vista miro a los lados y se fue

-¡Rayos!, se me olvido un hermano gemelo para el chico -empezó a buscar y vio a Sasuke caminar- ¡aja!...

-Al fin solo… sin Sakura, sin Naruto, sin Kakashi-sensei, solo yo…-da vuelta en una esquina y ve al Genio.

-Perdón muchacho-le pega con un sartén y este cae desmayado- listo, ahora solo debo llevarlo a la enfermería-.

Cerca de ahí

-¡Genio!, ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿y que haces con un sartén? –pregunto Naruto apuntando el artefacto en sus manos.

-Ah… ¿esto?, es un regalo de… Sakura-chan

-¡¿Sakura-chan?!-sus ojos brillaron- pero… ¿para que me dio un sartén?

-Para… em… es que…

-¿Si?

-Es de utilería, quiso que se lo cuidara hasta que comience el programa

-Eso tiene sentido…-dijo Naruto y miro se extraño "regalo".

-Bueno no hay tiempo que perder Sr. Es hora de que el programa comience….-lo jala.

En la enfermería…

-Prepárese príncipe… su medio hermano ya esta en la enfermería

-_"¿Quién podrá ser mi medio hermano?"_…-pensó Naruto mientras el Genio le abría la puerta y lo que vio fue un cuerpo acostado en una cama- _"¡allí esta!"_…-

-Por aquí…-Naruto lo siguió emocionado por saber quien iba a ser- aquí esta Sr. Su medio hermano…-le abrió paso para que lo viera.

Naruto cerro los ojos y cuando dijo eso el Genio los abrió de golpe

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¡¿S-SASUKE VA A SER MI MEDIO HERMANO?! ¡PERO SI NI NOS PARECEMOS!-grito mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.

-Por eso es su medio hermano, medio se parece

-¡PERO SI SASUKE….! ¡Arg!-se voltea- ¡Sasuke no va a ser mi medio hermano y punto!

-Pero príncipe Ali Ababua, las cámaras llegaran pronto…-en eso llega un muchacha vestida con un saco y una falda (ya saben) y con una colita.

-Perdón por la tardanza unos Ninjas estaban pelando y no me dejaban pasar, ¿Cómo se les ocurre pelear por su vida a media calle?, ¡Assh!, solo deja que te entierre esa mini-navaja (Kunai) y listo -empieza a acomodar la cámara y ve Naruto- ¡AY PERO QUE BONITO BISCOCHO TENEMOS AQUÍ!-le aprieta los cachetes.

-¬¬

-Mandy, mas respeto para el príncipe Ali Ababua-responde el Genio.

-o.o… ¿Príncipe…? ¡Oh ya entendí!-se reverencia- lo siento no sabia…

-N-no importa… enserio

-Bueno, iré a acomodar todo

-Cuidado Mandy, no vayas a destruir la cámara y el escenario… por 18aba vez…-le advirtió el Genio viendo como batallaba para poner la cámara.

-Tranquilo, ya tome clases-acomoda la cámara.

-¿Ah?-empieza a despertar Sasuke- ¿pero que paso?... ¡Oye tu fuiste el que…!-el Genio lo vuelve a golpear.

Por suerte nadie lo vio

-¿Qué fue eso?-Naruto volteo a ver al Genio.

-¿Qué?

-Ese sonido…

-No se de que me habla…

-La cámara esta lista-dijo Mandy.

-Bien, Príncipe Ali debemos comenzar su programa… ¡Maquillaje!-llegan Sras. Y maquillan a Naruto (N/a: más bien solo le aclaran más la cara pero no se notaba tanto XD).

-(cof), (cof) ¡¿Oigan de donde rayos salieron ustedes?!

-Tome Príncipe-El Genio le da los guiones y con su magia hace que se los memorice.

-¡Luces!-se prenden luces de cine- ¡Cámara!-muchas cámaras se voltean hacia donde esta Naruto- ¡Acción!-grita Mandy y se prenden las cámaras.

Silencio

-Habla-le susurra Mandy desde su lugar detrás de cámaras.

-¿Qué digo?-Naruto también susurra.

-Tus líneas…

-Ah… ¡Oh hermano… que des…des…! ¿Qué era?

-Desdicha…-le responde Mandy con un libreto en la mano.

-Si eso… mi querido amigo de toda el alma, mi compañero en las adversidades… ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿amigo?! Están locos Sasuke **NO **ES MI AMIGO

-¡Solo sigue con tus líneas!

-¿Ah?... –Sasuke despierta- ¿Qué hago aquí?-se soba la cabeza- ¿Por qué hay cámaras?

-¡Miren todos-interviene el Genio- Gaara esta riendo!

Todos voltean a ver hacia la puerta mientras que el Genio golpeaba de nueva cuenta a Sasuke…

-No hay nada…-respondió Naruto.

-Creo que la falta de sueño me esta despistando un poco, por favor continúen…-

Media hora después…

-¡Terminamos!-dijo Mandy.

-¿Qué tenemos?-pregunto el Genio.

-Quejas de Naruto y… 1min. Y medio de líneas…-

-Mejor de lo que esperaba… ¡Sigamos con el otro show!

-¡¿OTRO?! ¡¿Hay otro?!-exclamo Naruto.

-Si, pero necesitamos mas personajes…-

Cerca de ahí…

Los pétalos de las flores empezaban a desprenderse y a volar al compás de la brisa y una chica sentada de cabello rosa gozaba de ese panorama, hasta que una voz muy conocida hizo que todo se le olvidara…

-¡SAKURA-CHAAAAN!-grito Naruto agitando los brazos.

-¿Naruto?... ¡¿Naruto?!... ¡Naruto!...¡¡¡**NARUTO**!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abre los ojos lentamente y ve a Sakura

-¡NARUTO QUITA TU CABEZA DE MI HOMBRO!

-¿Ah?... ¿y el Genio?, ¿el programa?, ¿Dónde esta la aldea?...

-¿De que hablas?

-Creo que fue un sueño… ¿Cuánto dormí?

-2hrs.

-¿2hrs. Nada mas?

-Si, por cierto ya llegamos

-Oh… que extraño sueño…. Soñé que estábamos en la aldea y que había un Genio extraño que me cumplía deseos y…

-Naruto…. No me interesa, enserio ¬¬

-Esta bien…-baja la mirada.

-…………….¬¬ ok cuéntamelo

-Entonces yo estaba el la aldea y me convertí en un príncipe y después el Genio me trajo a Sasuke que según esto era mi hermano y….-

En el aeropuerto en Texas

Un muchacho casi igual a Sasuke caminaba sin problema por el aeropuerto, no le importaba la gente que estaba ahí solo quería saber donde estaba Sasuke, ya que lo había visto entrar ahí…

-¡Matt!-ve a una joven acercarse- Cmon-lo jala.

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunta muy monótono.

-Alex, vaya no sabia que hablaras español… ¡AY NO!, se me olvido que el avión ya despego…. Tendrás que irte en el siguiente avión que llegara en unas…. 2 hrs.-sonrió mientras Itachi sacaba un Kunai (N/A: que agresivo o.o).

-Toma…-le da un celular- llama a Kira y dile que el avión se retraso…

-¿Quién es Kira? (pronunciado kaira)

-¿Ahora si se apegan a las reglas eh?, bueno "Itachi", pues es Ten Ten… dile lo que te dije ¿ok?-se sienta.

-¿Sasuke esta en el avión?-dijo mirando el celular.

-¿Christian?, si esta allí, van rumbo a Chihuahua para la convención de anime, ¿Qué nadie te lo dijo?

-No… desgraciadamente no….

-Maldita Emma, le dije que les digiera a todos-si hacia parecer que estaba muy cansada y enojada. (N/A: cuando este así "-l-l-l-l-l-l" es cambio de escenario drásticamente)

-No te preocupes, al menos se donde esta Sasuke…-

-No te me alborotes con Cristian otra vez ¿si?

-"_No se donde estoy pero esta chica inepta me ayuda mucho a encontrar a Sasuke"_-pensó mientras seguía observando el celular que empezó a sonar y por la sorpresa lo soltó.

-¡Cuidado Matt!-Alex lo recoge y lo contesta- ¿_Hello_?... _Hi Emma… __I will kill you... Yeah... ok..._-siguió hablando en ingles mientras Itachi se acercaba a las ventanas enormes viendo los aviones despegar.

-Pronto te encontrare Sasuke…. Ya lo veras-en sus ojos se ve en Sharingan.

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

-¡Arg!-grito Sasuke tocándose el cuello y pierde el equilibrio.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-Sakura lo ayuda a levantarse- ¿estas bien?

-S-si…-dijo Sasuke haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar.

-¡Rápido Sasuke!-le dijo Naruto bajando del avión.

-¡Cállate Naruto!-le respondió este.

-¡Wow!-Naruto se queda con la boca abierta mirando el lugar- ¡ES LO MAS GRANDE QUE EH VISTO DATTEBAYO!-.

-Wow si que es grande-contesto Sakura aun ayudando a Sasuke.

-Vamos chicos no se retrasen-Kakashi pasa junto a ellos.

-Kakashi-sensei ¿Pero a donde vamos?-pregunto Naruto curioso.

Se para en seco…

-A donde el sendero de la vida quiere que vayamos

Les aparece una gotita tipo anime

-Que poético ¬¬-Sakura camina junto a Naruto.

Por mientras en una escuela común…

-Janeth… ¡ps!...-la chica de cabello negro y corto voltea a ver su compañera de a lado- préstame un saca (sacapuntas)

-¡Sh!, estamos en examen y a ti se te ocurre pedirme un saca

-¡Andale!

-Ok ¬¬-abre su bolsita y se lo da- toma

-¡Janeth!-le llama la atención la maestra.

-Y tenia que pasarme solo a mi ¬¬

-¿Qué le diste a tu compañera López?

-Un sacapuntas Mstra. Vásquez

-¿Enserio?-vio a las 2.

-Si

-No-contesto la Srta. López o como es igual Miranda.

-¡¿Qué?!-miro Janeth incrédula por la respuesta a su compañera.

-Lo siento Janeth, pero te sentirás mucho mejor si tú se lo dices

-¿Decirle que?

-Yo le digo entonces, Janeth me pidió la respuesta 12-mintió.

-¡ESTAS LOCA!

-¡Janeth!-la corrigió la Mstra.

-Yo lo le pedí nada, ella me pidió ese sacapuntas

-¿Cuál?, yo no veo ninguno

-Pero yo le di uno

-Janeth si no me dices la verdad te voy a anular el examen de Matemáticas y te vas a extraordinarios directamente

-¡Pero le digo la verdad!, ¡esa estupida de Miranda me pidió el saca….!-fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta del error de decir la palabra "estupida".

-¡¡¡¡**SRTA. JANETH VALLA POR UN REPORTE CON EL PROFESOR RENE A LA COORDINACION ADEMÁS LE ANULARE EL EXAMEN DE MATEMATICAS**!!!! ¡¿**FUI CLARA**?!-pego un grito que se pudo oír en toda la sección de secundaria.

-Como el agua-contesto casi de inmediato y se sentó.

-Mstra. Vásquez-gracias a Dios la Mstra. Valle Blanco (la Mstra. De ingles) la llamo -la llaman en la coordinación…-.

-Si, ¡quiero que Janeth valla también a la coordinación por un reporte cuando vuelva!...-se va.

Todo se quedo en silencio pero después de 2min. Un niño rompió el hielo

-¡Ay!, la Janeth de rebelde…-

Y de repente se oye un coro cantar

-**Y soy rebelde, cuando no sigo a los demás si soy rebelde**

-¬¬-todos estallan el risa.

Sus amigas voltearon a verla pero al ver la ventana pegaron un grito…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aquí lo tienen, les dije que no eran Marys Sue XD, va a ver 2ª parte del sueño no crean que lo dejo a medias

**oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo:** Itachi aparece en nuestro mundo de hoy y no creo que se enamore de la chica, la quería matar o-o, gracias por tu review :3

**Cosmo-Uzumaki: **Perdón si avanza muy rápido XD, pero tuve ideas y no podía dejar de escribir, espero que ya sepas quien es cada quien.

**DREIGNUS: **¿Pero de que hablas?, escribes muy bien, yo soy la que apenas y maso o menos le agarro con esto, es mas sencillo imaginarlo ¿sabes? XD, ojala y que el Cap. Te gustara, y siempre y cuando tú creas que escribes tonterías escribirás tonterías, así que mejora ese ánimo y sonríe ¡Be Happy!

**Luz- fictiongirl: **Si, era un sueño y el reality show seguirá ajajajajajajaja, si….. ¡Gracias por tu review! 8D

Nos Vemos en el Siguiente Capitulo


	5. Bienvenido a Chihuahua Part 2

N/A: Si no sabían quien era Janeth aquí les digo, no crean que todo se tratara sobre ellas, perdón por le retraso pero no tenia ideas -.-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, esta historia lo hago sin lucro alguno, no trato de ganar fama con el trabajo de otras personas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Cap. 6**

"**Bienvenidos a Chihuahua part. 2"**

-¡¡¡AHH!!!-el grito de sus compañeras hizo que todos voltearan a ver la ventana… una paloma se estrello en ella u.u

Muchos gritos de niños y niñas haciendo comentarios como "pobre paloma" o "¡YO LA QUIERO TOCAR!", el caso es que muchos niños fueron afuera y vieron que la paloma estaba bien, golpeada pero bien. Janeth miraba a la nada, tenia apenas 12 años y la secundaria era difícil para ella, pero eso era normal para una niña de su edad, no era rubia, ni tenia ojos azules o verdes, solo era…. Normal, cabello negro y un poco largo ((N/A: le llega hasta arriba de codo)), ojos cafés y grandes ((N/A: no de plato, normales XD)), su piel era morena y no practicaba mucho deporte, simplemente le daba flojera, su única pasión era leer y la música, no era ni la mas hermosa pero tampoco era la mas fea…

-¿Estas bien Janeth?-pregunto su amiga Anna.

Anna era mas salta que Janeth, cabello castaño y largo era lo que la identificaba junto con un gran optimismo, ojos cafés y piel más morena que la de Janeth, divertida y extrovertida, esa era Anna. Tenia apenas 13 años, tampoco era la más bella ni la más fea, ella practicaba básquet junto con Christina...

-Si, un poco asustada por el regaño de la Mstra. Pero estoy bien

-Nunca debiste decir "estupida" enfrente de ella, es como si digieras blasfemias-hablo Christina.

Christy era un poco más diferente que Anna y Janeth, su cabello era rubio y casi siempre se lo recogía en una colita, sus ojos también eran cafés, al igual que Anna era más grande que Janeth y tenia 13 años y también jugaba básquet junto con Anna.

-Ya lo se pero me enoje, esa maldita de Miranda un día de estos la voy a…-

-¿A que Srta. Hernández?

Janeth se quedo en shock y al voltear a ver se topo con la no agradable sorpresa de ver a la Mstra. Vásquez enfrente de ellas. Al parecer estaban tan entretenidas platicando que no se dieron cuenta de la llegada de la Mstra., todos estaban ya sentados en sus lugares correspondientes mirando a las 3 detenidamente, eso era incomodo…

-A… eh… lo siento Mstra. Vásquez-fue lo único que pudo decir Janeth al ver la expresión en la cara de su Mstra.

-¡A MI NO ME DEBE PEDIR NADA!-miro a Christy y a Anna- ¡¿Y USTEDES QUE HACEN?! ¡¡¡VALLANSE A SUS LUGARES O LAS MANDO POR UN REPORTE!!!-miro a Janeth- ¡¿Y TU QUE ESPERAS?! ¡VE POR UN REPORTE ESO FUE LO QUE TE DIJE!-nada mas le faltaba decirle "¡¡niña buena para nada!!".

-Si Mstra.-se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y se fue corriendo directo a la coordinación. El ambiente ahí había cambiando, todo estaba tranquilo y fresco, camino hasta una de las sillas que estaban a un lado de la puerta y se sentó, la coordinación era grande y tranquila, tenia que esperar a que la "secretaria" por así decirlo le digiera que fuera, pasaron unos 10min. Hasta que ella la llamo…

-Buenos Días…-

-Buenos Días-respondió Janeth en un tono triste- vengo por un reporte de disciplina y para hablar con el coordinador…-

POV de Janeth

-Un momento-escribió algo en la computadora y me paso a la sala del coordinador.

El lugar era amplio eh igual de fresco, tan solo era una oficina normal…

-Siéntese…-yo obedecí.

El profesor Rene hablaba algo despacio, como si lo reflexionara, escuche con atención sus palabras, me pregunto que pasaba y cosas por el estilo, me pregunto que palabra había dicho, yo le dije que dije "estupida" pero casi de inmediato le dije mis razones, se me quedo mirando muy atentamente y trato de entenderme, ¿pero que van a entender los adultos?... le hice entender que yo no era la culpable, pero para el yo era la culpable…

-Yo hablare con la Mstra. Vásquez, por el momento puede irse…

-Si, gracias-me levante y me fui enojada, yo lo conocía y TODA la culpa la iba a tener solo yo.

Al salir, por suerte, ya era la salida, así que me fui a mi salón por mis cosas…

-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto Anna.

-Mal, el profesor Rene no me cree en nada, al parecer le cree mas a un adulto que a una niña…-acomode mis cosas y salí del salón.

-Es obvio, el Rene es muy racista ¬¬-contesto Christy ayudándome.

-Ya lo se, mejor vamonos-salimos

Fin del POV de Janeth ((N/A: Corto, lo se))

El día era negro y desolado, aunque faltaba tan solo 1 día para el ultimo examen y era viernes todo en esa cuidad se veía triste, Janeth se iba a quedar en casa de Christy a dormir al igual que Anna por el fin de semana, como era de esperarse empezó a llover, al llegar por Christy todas se subieron muy empapadas a la camioneta…

-¡Esta lloviendo y estoy mojaba uju!-dijo contenta Anna.

-Pues a mi no me gustan tanto la lluvia…-contesto Christy.

-Creo que me enferme -.- -intervino Janeth recargándose en la ventana.

En otro lugar…

-Kakashi sensei ¿El sendero de la vida esta lejos?-se quejo Naruto caminando.

-¡Kakashi-sensei hemos estado caminando creo que por 3hrs!-dijo Sakura caminando junto a el- no es por nada pero tengo hambre, estoy cansada y me duelen los pies

-Yo también-dijo Sasuke.

-Tranquilos niños, somos Ninjas debemos resistir almenos una simple caminata…

-Mmmm… Kakashi-sensei -hablo Naruto mirando los autos- ¿Que son esas cosas?, son pequeñas y mas extrañas que el pájaro de metal…

-Pues son…-Kakashi se quedo pasmado, no sabia que decir- pues… s-son los hijitos del pájaro gigante pero estos están tan pequeños que aun no pueden volar…

-Oh vaya… "_Que sabio"_

5hrs. Después…

-¡AAAHHH ESTOY CAAAANSAAADO Y QUIERO RAMEN!-se quejo Naruto encorvándose.

-Yo tengo mucho sueño-dijo Sakura entrecerrando los ojos.

-Yo no confió en los hijos del pájaro-contesto Sasuke mirando los autos.

-Chicos, chicos -Kakashi se volteo- caminen un poco mas, verán que vamos a encontrar un lugar donde dormir.

-Nos hubiéramos quedado en el aeropuerto-susurro Naruto.

-Naruto cállate, que Kakashi-sensei sabe perfectamente a donde vamos ¿verdad?-le dijo Sakura mirando a su sensei.

-Ah… claro

En la casa de Christy…

-¿Cuál quieren ver?-pregunto Christy sacando 4 películas en DVD.

-No se…-dijo Janeth.

-¡Vamos a ver la de "El Laberinto del Fauno"!-contento Anna levantando la mano.

-No, ya la vi -.-

-¡CHICAS! ¡YA SON LAS 10: 45!-grito la mama de Christy.

-Ya vamonos a dormir -.- -dijo Christy dejando las películas en la mesa.

-¿Tan temprano?-hablo Anna mirando su amiga la cual empezó a subir las escaleras.

-Recuerden que mañana debemos preparar las maletas para que nos vallamos a Orlando Florida…-

-¿En carro?-pregunto tímidamente Janeth.

-No, en avión

-¡¡AHHH NO QUIERO VIAJAR EN UN AVIÓN!!

-No son tan malos los aviones, son lo mas seguro

-Entonces si son los más seguros ¿Por qué hay accidentes en ellos? ¬¬

-Por que los pilotos se distraen

-¿Y si es piloto se distrae? ¡¡¡AHHH NO QUIERO IMAGINARMELO!!!

-Ay Janeth, no te pasara nada

-Eso es lo que dices tú…-sube las escaleras junto con Anna.

Los árboles se mecían al copas del viento, pero un lluvia se desato y eso hizo que los árboles se movieron un poco mas provocando ruidos por toda la casa. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi se ocultaron de la lluvia bajo un árbol a 2 cuadras de ahí, Naruto empezaba a tener mucho sueño al igual que todos, se levantaron y caminaron hasta llegar a una casa grande, tenían frió, sueño, hambre y estaban empapados, si seguían así les podría dar algo peor que un resfriado o.o, la puerta para entrar a la cochera estaba abierta, así que sin pensarlo 3 veces entraron y se refugiaron ahí…

-T-t-tengo m-mucho f-frió-dijo Sakura abrasándose a si misma.

-Me duele la cabeza Kakashi-sensei-se quejo Naruto recargándose en su sensei.

-Sasuke empezó a toser de una manera horrible- No es por nada pero –tose- me duele el pecho y siento que me falta aire…-volvió a toser.

Kakashi miro a sus alumnos, temía que a Sakura y a Naruto le dieran un resfriado y Sasuke pulmonía, no era doctor ni siquiera era padre como para saber que hacer en una situación así, solo miro la puerta de la casa y sin pensarlo con su Kunai abrió la puerta y los hizo entrar, el ambiente era totalmente diferente, era mas calido…

-Siéntense aquí…-dijo Kakashi sentándolos en una sillón.

-Mi cabeza…-Naruto se toca su cabeza- Kakashi-sensei ¿no tiene algo para el dolor terrible de mi cabeza?... siento un martilleo adentro de ella

-Pues… em…-lo carga y los acuesta en otro sillón- no te muevas mucho

-Aja…

-Sakura ¿aun tienes frió?

-Un poco pero estoy bien, aunque me duele la garganta

-Sasuke ¿te sigue doliendo el pecho?

-Si -trata de toser pero se contiene para no despertar a nadie.

-Una vez leí algo sobre esto… em…-se acerca a el y trata de oír su corazón- Sasuke quiero que inhales y exhales…-

Sasuke obedeció y en cuanto inhalo dio un pequeño gemido de dolor…

-¿Te dolió?

-Si… no puedo inhalar sin que me duela…

-Oh no, tienes síntomas de tener pulmonía… Sakura quiero que te alejes de Sasuke por favor, no quiero que te enfermes…

-Si –se sienta arriba de Naruto- Naruto quitate yo también quiero acostarme…

-Silencio Sakura quiero dormir…-parecía irritado.

-Ay niños…-desde arriba de las escaleras se oye a alguien bajar, Kakashi se asusto, podía desaparecer pero ellos estaban débiles y no podían desaparecer y ni modo que los dejara ahí, no podía moverse con facilidad ya que el también se sentía mal y sus alumnos no podían moverse mucho, podía cargarlos pero seria mucho peso además de que Naruto y Sakura estaban medio adormilados, pensó en los jutsus pero para eso se necesita mucho chacra y fuerza y ahora no era el momento como para poder hacer un jutsu de desaparición, estaba atrapado por las malditas bacterias… tan solo alcanzo a ver a una niña mirándolo y pegando el grito de su vida

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pobrecitos XD, pero bueno, caminaron por mas de 12hrs. Con lluvia y todo obvio que se debían enfermar… Todos los demás van a salir en el siguiente capitulo, no crean que los mande este mundo nada mas por que si

**oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo: **Gracias por la idea XD (espero que no me demandes por tal vez usar tu idea), y creo que Itachi es demasiado agresivo o.o, pero bueeeeeno si así es feliz…. Muchas gracias por tu comentario

**Luz- fictiongirl: **Pues ya vez como es Naruto XD no se me hace raro que imagine esas cosas, y aquí explique mas o menos (o eso creo o.o) quien es Janeth, ¡Gracias por tu review!

**DREIGNUS: **¡MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS!, como ya dije los demás personajes saldrán en el siguiente Cáp. Y que bueno que te gusto esa parte por que a mi también XD y mas adelante descubrirán por que Itachi cayo ahí, no sabes como me alegra que te este gustando esta historia. Todos escribimos diferentes, el caso es que nos guste como escribimos :3, además no te hagas que ambas sabemos que escribes muy bien XD.


	6. ¡¿Que rayos hace Naruto en mi casa!

N/A: **Pondré los 2 únicos capítulos que sobrevivieron, no voy a hacerme la dramática y a llorar amargamente, no, seguiré escribiendo y a ver como le hago para recuperar mis tan valiosos capítulos XD.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, esta historia lo hago sin lucro alguno, no trato de ganar fama con el trabajo de otras personas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Cap. 7**

"**¡¿Qué rayos hace Naruto en mi casa?!"**

-¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!

-0.0-Kakashi se queda inmóvil.

-¡Janeth!-llega Anna y Christy- ¿Qué paso estas bien?

-Vi… yo…… -del susto se había quedado sin aliento- ¡VI A KAKASHI!

-¡Bien! ¿Dónde?-Anna mira todo el lugar.

-¡En los sillones!

-Ok hay voy-se acerca.

Kakashi ve la sombra de chica…

-¿Qué hago?

En un Avión…

-¡YA ME ESTOY CANSANDO!-dijo Kiba recargándose en su silla- ¡llevamos aquí como 12hrs. Y aun no me eh bajado de esta cosa!

-¿_Do you want_---?-llega una azafata.

-¡SI!-le arrebata casi todo.

-O.o… _O-OK…_

-Oye yo también tengo mucha hambre-Shino se lo trata de arrebatar.

-Consíguete tu propia comida niño bicho ¬¬

-_"¿Dónde estará Naruto-kun?"_-Pensó Hinata mirando la ventana.

El avión se mueve…

-¡¿Pero que rayos---?!-Kiba se queda paralizado.

-¡Whoa!-Shino se agarra del descansa brazos.

-¡AH!-Hinata toma el brazo de Shino.

-Hinata… suéltame ¬¬

El avión se vuelve a mover…

-¡AH! ¡No, no, no!-Hinata se aferra mas.

-¡Hinata!-Kiba la mira- ve por la ventana y ve que esta sucediendo…-

-S-si…-se suelta de Shino y mira por la ventana- estamos descendiendo-.

-¡Que bien!-Kiba abrasa a Akamaru.

-¡Woof!

El avión bajo poco a poco hasta que se detuvo completamente y toda la gente que iba ahí se bajo, los últimos fueron Kiba, Shino y Hinata…

-¿D-donde estamos?-Hinata juega con sus dedos mientras mira el lugar.

-No lo se…

-Pues pregunta Kiba ¬¬-Shino empuja un poco a Kiba.

-¡Oye! ¡No me empujes!

Empiezan a pelear -.- ((N/A: Si mi ingles es pésimo imagínense el francés, para todos los que sepan francés corríjanme por favor si me equivoco por que estoy usando un traductor XD, mil disculpas si me equivoco))

-¡arrêtent déjà!-la azafata sale y los separa. (T: ¡Paren ya!)

-Los 2 se detienen- ¿Qué?

-On faut aller-los baja. (T: Deben irse)

-Sra. No le entiendo nada-Kiba la mira.

-Mph…-

-Creo que se enojo-Shino la ve irse.

-¡Nah! Esa Sra. Debe estar desquiciada, vamonos Akamaru-Kiba camina hacia el aeropuerto.

Adentro de ahí…

-¡Rayos! ¡Aquí hay pura gente que habla extraño!-dijo Kiba desesperándose.

-No veo a nadie de Konoha-dijo Shino llegando hacia donde estaban Kiba y Hinata.

-¡¡¡AHHH ME VOLVERE LOCO!!!

En Egipto…

-(cof) (cof) cuanta arena…-Temari tose.

-¡Temari!-la llama Kankuro.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Sabes que le sucede a Gaara?

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Pues…-lo voltea a ver.

-¡ESTOY EN EL PARAISO!-sus ojos brillan.

-O.o… viajar en metales gigantes si que le afecto el cerebro ¬¬

La bella Italia

-Ay mi estomago…-dijo Ino.

-Te mareaste es obvio que te sientas mal-le contesto Shikamaru cargándola.

-Quiero vomitar…

-Si vomitas en mi, te suelto ¬¬ y no me importara que te rompas la espalda

-¡Esta comida es mucho mejor que la que comía antes!-exclamo Choji comiendo unas papas.

En Roma…

-Que extraño lugar es este-dijo Tenten caminando.

-No se separen chicos –les ordeno Gai-sensei- observen bien si no encuentran a alguien de Konoha…

-¿Por qué no Neji usa su Byakugan y rastrea chakra?-le pregunto Rock Lee a su sensei.

-Buena idea Lee… Neji ¿podrías buscarlos?

-Pero claro que puedo -se encontró y empezó a utilizar su técnica- ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS……?!

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Tenten preocupada.

-Estos chakras son muy diferentes, son de colores… algunos están muy bajos otros muy altos, al parecer que conectan con sus sentimientos… estas personas no son como nosotros, ellos no pueden hacer técnicas…

-¿No vez el chakra de alguno de nuestros compañeros?-pregunto Lee muy serio.

-No, este tipo de chakra me hace sentir… raro si lo comparo con el de ustedes…

-Muy bien Neji, haremos un experimento… -le dijo Gai-sensei- quiero que mires a Lee y después a una de estas personas…

-Si

Neji volteo a ver a Lee y sintió el poder de su chakra, para el no era extraño pero al voltear a ver a una de las personas que estaban por ahí casi se desmaya, el poder era fuerte y el de otros bajo, pero eran demasiado diferentes a los que ya conocía…

-¡Arg!

-¡Neji! –Su sensei lo atrapa- es oficial, no usaras tu Byakugan aquí… solo cuando lo necesitemos lo usaras pero por el momento descansa…

-E-esta gente… no es común…

-Lose, por eso nos alejaremos de ella lo mas posible ¿de acuerdo?

Lee y Tenten asintieron

Volviendo a la humilde morada en Chihuahua XD

-Mickey malvado ¬¬ -dijo Janeth mirando al mini-toy de nombre "Mickey"- me pegaste el susto de mi vida…

-Mmm…-Anna lo carga- no se que le viste de parecido con Kakashi…

-Es blanco-contesto Christy, la dueña del perro.

-Es cierto o.o

-¿Segura que no había nadie detrás del sillón?-le pregunto Janeth a Anna.

-Nop, solo Mickey

-Creo que Janeth ya se traumo con Naruto-concluyo Christy tomando a Mickey y soltándolo.

-No es cierto ¬¬

-Niñas -entra la mama de Christy- ya váyanse a dormir, es muy tarde

-Si mama

-Si Sra. –contestaron uniosamente Anna y Janeth.

Después de esto, se cambiaron y se fueron a dormir…

La tormenta no cesaba, pero a 4 personas ya no les importaba ya que estaban en un lugar en donde la lluvia no entraba. Ya eran las 4:45 am cuando Anna se levanto por agua, bajo las escaleras sin saber lo que le esperaba, por su parte Kakashi mantenía acostado a sus 3 alumnos, Sasuke empeoraba mas y mas, Naruto y Sakura ya se habían dormido, Naruto en el suelo y Sakura en el sillón. Anna fue hasta la cocina acompañada de Mickey, el cual fue directamente con el equipo 7, Kakashi lo miro por unos segundos y después lo acaricio, Anna fue hasta donde estaba Mickey y vio a 4 personas ahí…

-suelta el vaso- o.o………

-¡Espera! –Le tapa la boca- antes de que grites quiero que me escuches por favor…

Pasaron 20min. De pura explicación, Kakashi le contó cada detalle a la chica la cual no pararía muy asustada, casi al principio de la explicación Anna se sorprendió al saber quien era el. Por fin, Kakashi termino

-Sasuke tiene pulmonía y necesita atención medica urgente-le dijo Kakashi- ¿podrías ayudarnos?

-……………… supongo, yo los conozco y se que no son malas personas, pero 1ª debemos ir con Christy, no puedo dejar entrar a gente así nada mas

-¡No! Por favor no le digas nada hasta mañana, no quiero volver a explicar además estoy muy cansado y mi fuerza es cada vez mas débil… -suspiro- me conformo con dormir aquí…

-Anna dudo por unos segundos pero después sonrió- esta bien… solo no hagan mucho ruido…-subió las escaleras.

-Que amable es la gente aquí

Al día siguiente…

-Christy… Christy-Anna movió un poco a su amiga.

-¿Mande?-le contesto con voz cansada.

-Quiero que vengas…

-Mmm…-Christy volteo a ver el reloj el cual marcaba las 5:12am- Anna… son las 5:12am -.-

-Lo se pero debía despertarte antes de que tu mama los viera…

-Christy abre los ojos- ¿los viera?

-Deja despierto a Janeth y las llevo…

Abajo…

-Aquí están…

Las 2 muchachas se quedaron mirando incrédulas, quisieron gritar pero se contuvieron "_¿Qué rayos hacían los personajes principales de Naruto en su casa?"_ se pregunto Christy mirándolos, mientras que Janeth se preocupo por comprobar que eran ellos…

-Christy no me odies por dejarlos dormir aquí –le suplico Anna- Kakashi estaba cansado, Naruto y Sakura están resfriados y Sasuke tiene pulmonía---

-¡¿SASUKE TIENE PULMONIA?!

-¡shhh!... y si, tenemos que llevarlo a un medico…

-¿Con que dinero? ¬¬

-Hacemos coperacha XD

-¿Ah?...-Sasuke se despierta- … ¿Kakashi-sensei?

-Se ve mas guapo en persona-dijo Janeth admirándolo.

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Janeth Lizzeth Hernández n.n

-¿Qué?...

-Janeth Lizzeth Hernández ¬¬

-No te oigo

-¡Janeth Lizzeth Hernández!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¡¡**JANETH LIZZETH HERNANDEZ**!!!-despierta a todos los ahí presentes y a todas las personas a mil kilómetros de ahí XD.

-¡¡SHH!!-sus 2 amigas le tapan la boca.

-Creo que Sasuke esta sordo o.o-dijo Janeth.

-Si te oí la 1ª vez tonta solo quería molestarte-sonríe burlonamente.

- ¬¬

-tose- maldita tos -.-

-Anna, ¿tu papa no es doctor?-pregunto Christy sugiriendo una grandiosa idea.

-Si… pero no lo podemos llevar así, el ya ah visto Naruto

-¿Tu papa ve animes?-pregunto Christy.

-No, digo que ya ha visto los personajes

-¿Cómo?

-A veces bajo videos de Naruto en su compu y por accidente lo ve n.nU

-Mi hermano también entra a mi cuarto y husmea mi compu ¬¬ -le dijo Christy a Anna recordándolo.

-¡Claro!-A Janeth se le prende el foco y empieza a mirar detenidamente a Sasuke.

-¿Qué?

-Dime Sasuke……………… ¿Qué talla eres?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Si alguien sabe cual es la talla de Sasuke ¿me dice por favor? XD, si alguien lo sabe es por que es un buen otaku o.o, jeje espero que les haya gustado ACLARACION: no odio a Sasuke, para los que crean que le di pulmonía por que lo odio, no es cierto u.u

**DREIGNUS: **Adivinaste, si se metieron a la casa de ellas (¿soy tan predecible? O.o) ¿Quién no ayudaría a un pervertido, un vengativo, un hiperactivo y una chica afligida por su frente? n.n, jeje con este capitulo quien sabe si sigas pensando que escribo mejor XD, espero que te haya gustado 8D

**kyuzo92**La escuela siempre nos impedirá hacer cosas u.u, pienso que en realidad no están aquí para enseñar si no para conspirar en contra de nuestra diversión ¬¬… son malos pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?... es un enigma u.u ¡gracias por tu review! n.n

**Luz-fictiongirl: **A mi también me alegra el día XD, ni modo, tuvieron que dormir temprano XD, ¡si! ¡La lluvia rifa!... a veces o.o, ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo**A mi también me recuerda a mi director pero el nombre no tiene nada que ver con mi director, también n mi escuela conocí un Rene, todo lo contrario al director XD ¡Que bueno que te gusto el anterior capitulo:D

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo n.n


	7. Adaptándose al Lugar

N/A: Jeje, ¡Al fin me inspire!, para no hacerles tanto rollo aquí esta el capitulo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, esta historia lo hago sin lucro alguno, no trato de ganar fama con el trabajo de otras personas.

Lo único que tiene que saber del capitulo 3 y 4 es que Naruto tuvo un sueño donde aparece el Genio de Aladdino y el es el Príncipe Ali Abuabua, y en el 4ª Cáp. Hacen el viaje hacia Chihuahua (2 capítulos que me gustan mucho)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Cap. 8**

"**Adaptándose al Lugar"**

-14-

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-pregunto Christy.

-Es muy sencillo, solo tenemos que pedirle prestado la ropa de tu hermano… si es que le queda n.nU

-¿Y para que me vas a vestir como el hermano de ella?-pregunto Sasuke.

-No te voy a vestir como el y por que no traes ropa de repuesto y ni modo que te vallas con esa ropa Christian… además no se me tu talla XD

-¿Christian?

-Si… no manches no me digas que por ser "Sasuke" no me vas a reconocer ¬¬

-¡¿De que me hablas?!

-Sabia que tu primo era malo pero no tanto o.o-dijo Anna mirándolo.

-No soy tu primo ¬¬-mira a Janeth.

-¡Si!, y supongo que James -apunta a Kakashi- ¿no es tu papa? ¿Cierto?

-¡¿Kakashi mi papa?! ¡ESTAS LOCA!-tose.

-¡No me digas! ¬¬, y supongo que Martín-toma del brazo a Naruto- ¿no es el hermano de Anna verdad?

-Yo que voy saber ¬¬

-Yo no tengo hermanos-responde Naruto mirando a Janeth.

-No me digas-finge estar sorprendida.

-Oigan –interviene Anna- dijeron que cuando nos vieran se iban a comportar normal no como los personajes

-Pero no sabemos de que nos hablas-dijo Sakura.

-No se hagan los que no saben, por que bien lo saben

-¿Qué?

-Que son familiares nuestros

-No es cierto-contesto Naruto.

-Que si

-Que no

-¡No empiecen!-intervino Christy.

-O.o….

-¡Martín!-Anna mira a Naruto.

-¡No soy Matin! Y ¿mande?

-Estas más bajo de lo que te recordaba

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No se vale! ¡Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi y todo el mundo es más alto que yo!

-Mides 1.42 Naruto-le dijo Sasuke serio.

-¿Tan poquito?

-Si

-¿Y tu cuanto mides eh Sasuke?-le dijo Naruto enojado.

-1.52

-¡¿Tanto?!

-Si

-Yo mido 1.50-le dijo Sakura a Sasuke.

-¡Que alta!-dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-Y no me has escuchado a mi Naruto-intervino Kakashi leyendo su libro.

-Usted es un adulto, debe medir más que nosotros

-¡ESPEEEREN!-grito Christy.

-¿Qué paso Christy?-pregunto Anna.

-¿Cómo es que Christian/Sasuke sepa cuanto mide Naruto?

Todos lo voltean a ver

-Es fácil, medimos su talla de ropa con su complexión de cuerpo que es fácil medir tan solo con una mirada, después sacamos el volumen de las partes esenciales para sacar su altura: el pie, el brazo y la cabeza, y como todos sabemos que el tiene 12 años, podemos saber cual es dividiendo la edad con la talla y con otras medidas de su cuerpo que seria: su talla, medida de pie, altura del pie y tamaño de hombros, después hacemos lo mismo con la izquierda, y a continuación lo sumamos por el resultado obtenido para después dividirlo entre el resultado y nada mas recorremos el punto 2 lugares y ya esta… ((N/A: No se si funcione ¿eh? XD))

-O.o

-Es fácil

-¿Y como es que sabes cual es la talla de ropa de Naruto?-vuelve a preguntar Christy.

-El me lo dijo

-¿Así nada mas?

-Si

Flash Back

-¡Oye Sasuke!-llega Naruto.

-¿Que quieres idiota? ¬¬

-Mi talla de ropa es 12 ((N/A: no se si sea esa o.o))

-¿Y por que me la dices?

-Por que tú me la pediste ¿no?

-¡TE PEDI UNA SODA NO TU TALLA DE ROPA!

-Ah… ¡pues de todos modos no te voy a tu soda!

-Como quieras

-Naruto ve a traernos unas sodas-dijo Kakashi pasando por ahí.

-¡Pero---!

-No Naruto, sin "peros", ve a traernos unas sodas…

-La mía de naranja por favor-dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Mph ¬¬

Fin del Flash Back

-Nunca nos las trajiste-dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto.

-Es más sencillo darles mi talla de ropa que unas sodas

-Sasuke tose- No puedo creer que sea posible que una tos pueda colmarme los nervios -.-

-Bueno, ¿vamos a pedirle prestado ropa a tu hermano Christy?-pregunta Janeth sonriendo.

-Claro n.n

En Egipto

-¡¡GAAARAA!! ¡Seria mas sencillo preguntarles a las personas cuando no son estranguladas por tu arena!-exclamo Temari poniendo sus manos en su cabeza.

-¡Este lugar es el mejor lugar que eh visto en mi vida entera!-ve a la gente retorcerse de dolor- ¡es como un sueño hecho realidad!-

Temari lo mira fijamente y pone su mano en su cintura…

-A este lugar solo le falta el letrero de "Gaaranlandia" "población: cualquiera si es que Gaara no te mata" ¬¬

En Italia… En el restaurante "Coma Gratis con el mejor disfraz" ((N/A: imagínense que esta en italiano XD))

-(chomp) (chomp) ¡ES TAN DELICIOSA ESTA COMIDA!-exclama Choji.

-¡Lo se!-Ino toma un trozo de pastel.

-Y supongo que tu estomago ya esta bien…-dijo Shikamaru enojado.

-Si… por cierto, perdón por vomitarte encima n.n

-Oh, no impooooorta ¬¬

-Que bueno, eres taaaan comprensivo-toma otro trozo.

En Francia…

-¡CARACOLES!-exclama Kiba.

-Que expresión tan tonta ¬¬-dijo Shino mirándolo.

-¡No es una expresión es eso!-apunta un restaurante donde están comiendo caracoles.

-¡Puaj!

-¿Oye esa no es Hinata?

-¡HINATA!-entran.

Adentro…

-Hola chicos-Hinata sonríe.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunta Kiba mirándola un poco enojado.

-Comiendo caracoles ¿quieren?-toma uno con el tenedor.

-¡Que asco!

-¡AHH PERVERTI!-grita una Sra. En otra mesa. (T: ¡AHH PERVERTIDO!)

-¡Shino! ¡¿Qué rayos haces?!

-No te interesa-se mete debajo de una mesa.

-¡SI QUE ME IMPORTA!-lo jala del pie.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡No! ¡Dime que te pasa!

-¡Mis lentes se cayeron!

-¿Enserio? ¡Quiero verte sin lentes!-lo jala.

-¡NO!-se aferra al suelo.

-O.o-Hinata los mira- ay Dios -.-

Volviendo rotundamente a Chihuahua…

-¡Alex!-toca la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres Christy?-dijo mientras jugaba con sus videojuegos.

-¡Dame tu ropa! ¡Mi mama dice que necesita que le des tu ropa para lavarla!

-Ok entra -Christy entra- la ropa sucia esta en esa esquina-la apunta con el dedo pero sin dejar de ver su videojuego.

-Claro… por cierto, Enrique te espera en el parque

-Ya voy -deja su juego- solo llevate la ropa, no te lleves anda mas-se va.

-Am… supongo…

Después de 1min. Se escucha a su hermano gritar…

-¡VOY CON ENRIQUE AL PARQUE HAY VENGO!-se escucha la puerta cerrarse.

-¡Ya entren!...-saca una blusa negra con un dragón rojo y unos jeans- ¿te gustan Sasuke?

-Si -se va al baño para cambiarse- ¡NO ME QUEDA!

-¡Yo me la quiero probar!-dijo Naruto yendo al baño.

-¡NARUTO SAL DE AQUÍ!

Después…

-¡Si me queda!-Naruto les enseña la ropa.

-Solo falta quitarte la bandita-Janeth se la trata de quitar pero Naruto retrocede.

-¡No!

-Quitatela Naruto-dice Kakashi sentado en la cama leyendo su libro.

-Pero--- -suspiro- Ok-se la quita.

-Wow, nunca creí que te fueras a ver tan bien o.o-Janeth mira a Naruto. ((N/A: hora de hacer volar su imaginación XD, imagínense a Naruto con una blusa negra con un dragón rojo, con unos jeans y sin la bandita…. Wow o.o))

-Nunca pensé que lo diría pero es cierto –Sakura sonríe- ¡te ves bien Naruto!

-"_Sakura-chan me dijo que me veía bien"_-sus ojos brillan.

-Aunque te ves un poco gordo

-OO-se va a una esquinita.

-No es cierto el negro te hace ver mas flaco n.nU –interviene Anna- ¡Sasuke sigues!

Unos 12 cambios de ropa después…

-¡Te ves bien!-exclaman todas las mujeres en especial Sakura.

Sasuke tenia puesto una blusa azul marino ((N/A: Sin el cuello rarito)), con una chaqueta roja y unos jeans rotos…

-Me siento como un idiota ¬¬

-Pero no te ves como tal-trata de animar Janeth.

-Mi papa vendrá por nosotros en un rato-aviso Anna.

-¿Le dijiste lo de Christian?-pregunto Christy.

-¡Que no soy Christian!

-Si y dijo que estaba bien… aunque sonó un poco desconcertado n.nU

Unos minutos después…

-Se escucha un claxon- ¡ya llego!

-¡Rápido Sheila quitate esa peluca!-le ordena Janeth.

-Por milésima vez **NO ES UNA PELUCA**

-¡Rápido!-les llama Anna desde abajo.

-Bueno entonces ponte eso y esconde tu cabello-le da una gorra (N/A: O cachucha como quieran llamarle)).

-Mph ¬¬

-Tu también James ponte esto-le da una gorra/cachucha.

-Aquí estamos n.n-dijo Sakura bajando por las escaleras.

Sakura traía puesto un short y una blusa roja, por otro lado Kakashi traía puesto ropa del papa de Christy lo cual consistía en un pantalón café y una blusa gris con un chaleco verde oscuro y una gorra…

-¡AHH ES EL HIJO DEL PAJARO!-exclamo Naruto apuntando el carro.

-¿Hijo del pájaro? no, ese es el carro de mi papa

-Yo no me subiré a esa cosa ¬¬-Sasuke mira fijamente el carro.

-Anda Sasuke-dijo Kakashi pasando junto a el- no muerde… al menos eso creo…

Sasuke al final termino por ceder y se subió al carro, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Anna, Janeth y Christy se subieron a la camioneta rumbo al consultorio…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Estuvo un poquito largo, pero aun así a mi me gusto pero quiero saber si a ustedes le agrado este capitulo ahora ¡vallamos con los Reviews!

**DREIGNUS: **¡Hola!, el Neji se va a quedar traumado con tanto color XD, en verdad no se como seria el chakra de las personas, lo investigue pero maso o menos entendí. Gaara jamás había sido tan feliz y eso se refleja en la historia, y supongo que si es el "primo" de una amiga creo que para el no será ningún problema ¡Gracias por tu review! (cought) tu escribes muy bien (cought)

**Luz-fictiongirl: **Mmm…. Yo creo que Anna duerme mas que tu XD, Sasuke no es malvado solo es incomprendido u.u. Gaara solo esta feliz, es que no estamos acostumbrados a tanta felicidad de parte de alguien como el XD, y en Francia… pues si no hablas francés entonces si hablan extraño O.o. Algunas personas se marean cuando vuelan así que ¿Por qué Ino no? Y nuestra comida esta mas condimentada por eso le gusta tanto al Choji ¡Gracias por tu review! (enserio gracias XD)

**oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo**Yo tampoco se cual es la talla de Sasuke pero gracias por decirme mas a menos cual es la talla. Aquí dije que tenía Janeth en mente. ¡Muchas Gracias por tu review!

**kyuzo92**Estaba demasiado cansado como para leer su libro, pero para el fue un milagro que no se mojara su libro. A todo el mundo le sorprendió Gaara XD, para el Egipto es como su lugar favorito y mejor, esta habitado con gente a la que puede matar o.o, Y me alegra que a ti y a tu carnalita les gustara mi historia XD n.n


	8. Explorando el Mundo parte 1

N/A: Perdón pro atrasarme, las ideas no llegaban, por cierto, voy a reescribir los capítulos que me faltan y no podré contestar los reviews ya que esta prohibido en esta pagina. Mil gracias a todos por apoyarme no saben cuanto se los agradezco, enserio no es broma ¡**Gracias a todos ustedes!**

Sin mas que decir mas agradecimientos, los dejo disfrutar del fic.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Cap. 9**

"**Explorando el mundo ****parte 1"**

La luz del sol se ocultaba entre los edificios de aquella ciudad heredada por los romanos, mientras que Tenten, Rock Lee, Neji y Gai-sensei caminaban tratando de encontrar a alguna persona de Konoha, y se desilusionaban cada vez que se daban cuenta de que caminaban en círculos, "¿_Dónde estamos?, ¿Qué es este lugar?, ¿Dónde están todos?"_ se preguntaba Tenten de vez en cuando mirando a la gente pasar, sin encontrar a sus compañeros, pero al parecer Gai-sensei entendía perfectamente a Tenten; el tampoco sabia donde estaban todos, solo esperaba encontrarse con una persona conocida.

Por otra parte Lee miraba con atención a toda la gente, como estudiándola, tenia toda la intención de tratar de preguntar si habían visto a uno de sus compañeros, en especial Sakura, aunque esa idea fue descartada cuando puso en marcha su plan y uno de ellos se alejo a toda velocidad sin si quiera mirarlo.

"_¡diablos!"_ se decía Lee cuando creía ver a Ino, Naruto, Sasuke o cualquier otra persona conocida entre todas esa gente con chakra de colores, pero resultaba ser una chica, Sra., niño o Sr. Muy parecidos a ellos. Había tantos lugares donde buscar que simplemente era casi imposible explorarlos todos, les tomaría días o incluso meses buscar en tan solo un cuarto de la cuidad.

Neji por su parte, seguía mareado por los chakras tan extraños que había visto, pero no lo daba a ver. Ninguno de ellos hablo por un largo tiempo hasta que de repente encontraron un estadio atiborrado de "metales con ruedas", como ellos llamaban a los carros, y mucho ruido…

-¿Por qué habrá tanta gente?-dijo por fin Lee.

-No lo se -respondió Tenten- hay que investigar… ¿Usted que dice sensei?-pregunto Tenten mirando a su sensei.

-Es una gran idea, de seguro están ahí nuestros compañeros -dijo Gai poniendo su mano en su barbilla.

-¡Vamos!-dijo Lee encaminándose.

La gente que estaba ahí era impresionante, había niños, niñas, muchachas, muchachos, adultos, vendedores ambulantes, etc. Arriba en el estadio había une enorme cartel con una chica y a un lado de ella decía: "_Beyonce __di concerto"_

-¿Be…yonce?-dijo Lee como pensando en voz alta.

-¿Beyonce?-repitió Tenten mirando lo que Lee- ¿es ella?-pregunto.

-Creo que si

-No se atrasen chicos-les dijo Gai-sensei empujándolos un poco.

Al llegar a la entrada del lugar, pasaron sin problema ya que entraron con un grupo de gente que la mayoría de ellos no tenia boletos pero aun así entraron por tanto alboroto y gente que había en ese lugar.

Cuando entraron había pocos asientos desocupados y la mayoría de las personas estaban paradas gritando y haciendo más ruido del que ya había…

-Busquemos-respondió Neji mirando el lugar con atención.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto Tenten gritando- no te escucho, hay mucho ruido

-¡Que debemos buscarlos!

-¡No vamos a estrangularlos!

-¡Dije que debemos buscarlos, **bus-car-los**!-grito Neji.

-¡Ya estamos parados!, ¡hay que sentarnos!

-¡Por eso!, ¡hay que buscarlos!

-¡Dije sentarnos!, oh… olvídalo

-¡¿Qué?!

En Francia…

-¡Puaj!, los caracoles saben asquerosos ¿verdad Akamaru?

-¡Woof!

-A-al menos comimos algo ¿no?...-Hinata va bajando el tono de voz- Bueno, eso lo que yo pienso…

-No nos distraigamos, ahora tenemos fuerzas y debemos buscar un lugar donde quedarnos temporalmente-respondió Shino mirando a uno de sus insectos reposando en uno de sus dedos.

-Pero antes de todo debemos saber donde estamos exactamente-Kiba acaricio a Akamaru.

-¡Woof!, ¡Woof!

-¿Qué dijiste Akamaru?-pregunto Kiba mirando a su perrito.

-¡Woof!, ¡Woof!-Akamaru señalo con la mirada un cartel que decía: _**le meilleur restoran en France**_.

-¿France?

-Francia-tradujo Hinata.

-¿Francia?, ¿y eso queda donde queda?

-No creo que cerca de Konoha-respondió Shino.

-Bueno entonces, ay que investigar…-

-_"¿Cómo estará Naruto-kun?_-pensó Hinata- _"Espero que bien…"_

-¡Hinata!

-¿Ah?-reacciono y vio a Kiba.

-¿Vienes o te quedas?

-V-voy…

Por mientras lejos de Francia, en un lugar donde el sol y la arena es característica de esa zona…

-Este sol me esta matando-Temari se sentó bajo la sombra de una de las tiendas de Egipto.

-Gaara también esta matando…-dijo Kankuro sentado junto a Temari.

-¡Gaara!-grito Temari levantándose- ¿No crees que seria mejor buscar a los otros que estar matando gente?

Su hermano menor volteo a verlos con una mirada macabra y penetrante, serio como siempre, por esa razón Temari retrocedió y Kankuro se quedo quieto sin decir nada; el los miro y dijo casi en un hilo de voz…

-Tú no me mandas…

-Fue una sugerencia-contesto Temari seria.

La mirada de los dos hermanos fue la causa por la que hubo un silencio incomodo en donde los diálogos no se necesitaban para saber que quería decir el otro. Por fin, Temari desvió la mirada y dijo mirando a Kankuro fijamente, como si se lo dijera a el y no a Gaara…

-Has lo que quieras, yo iré a buscar a los otros-se fue.

Gaara se quedo mirando a Kankuro con cara de: "¿Y?, ¿Tu también te vas a ir?", a lo que Kankuro respondió con un simple: "Voy contigo" y siguió a Temari dejando a Gaara solo.

Volviendo a un cuidad extremadamente lejos de todos esos lugares…

-¿Así que Christian tiene pulmonía eh?-pregunto el papa de Anna manejando.

-Si pa-contesto Anna.

-Es muy amable en revisar a Sasuke-dijo Kakashi sonriendo tras esa mascara.

-No hay por que James, por cierto ¿Cómo esta Sara?

-¿Sara?

-Si, escuche que se enfermo de la garganta, ¿ya se siente mejor?

-¿Sara?, ¿Qué Sara?

-Sara, la comadre, tu esposa ¿o que?, ¿Ya la olvidaste?

-Yo no estoy casado

El papa de Anna soltó una sonora carcajada, al parecer esa respuesta le dio gracia.

-Hay James-dijo después de tranquilizarse un poco- así que ahora resulta que Sara no es tu esposa

-No, yo no eh conocido a ninguna Sara

-Jajaja, hay James, deja que le diga lo que me dijiste y no saldrás de tu casa en un buen tiempo jajaja

Pasaron 10min. En donde Kakashi no entendía nada de lo que le decía el papa de Anna ya que lo que le estaba diciendo eran cosas que solo el verdadero James entendería. Después de unos min. Llegaron a la clínica. Subieron al ascensor pero Sasuke se quedo largo rato mirando sus pies, por lo cual Sakura se preocupo.

-Sasuke, ¿estas bien?

-… Mis zapatos…

-¿Qué tienen tu zapatos?

-Son 2…-dijo embozando una gran sonrisa.

-Si Sasuke son 2-respondió Sakura levantando una ceja.

-Quiero una sopa de letritas

-……… ¡Kakashi-sensei!, ¡algo raro le sucede a Sasuke!

-¿Por qué lo dices? -pregunto Kakashi leyendo su libro.

-Al parecer se están tomando lo de los personajes muy enserio –dijo el papa de Anna- déjame ver -puso su mano en la frente de Sasuke y la alejo a toda velocidad- ; es la fiebre, esta delirando al parecer…

-Un elefante de columpiaba sobre la tela de una araaaña, como veía que resistía fue a llamar a otro elfaaaante…

-Si, teoría comprobada-concluyo el papa de Anna.

Se abrió el ascensor y todos salieron.

-Nunca eh visto a Sasuke delirar –dijo Naruto con una expresión picara- ¿y que tal si…? ¡Oye Sasuke!

-¡Mi marinero se cayo de un avión, lo juro!

-Yo soy mejor que tu, ¿verdad?

-Me gusta la papilla con fresas

-Ya déjalo Naruto-respondió Sakura jalando a Sasuke.

-¡Déjame en paz, malvada sirena!

-_"¡Me dijo Sirena!, por lo tanto soy bonita, por que las sirenas son bonitas, es obvio que Sasuke esta fingiendo y quiso decirme eso desde hace mucho tiempo pero como no supo como se hizo el que estaba delirando para ¡¡decírmelo!!"_-pensó Sakura un poco sonrojada y sonriente.

Al entrar al consultorio, todos sintieron un aire frió característico de los hospitales y/o consultorios; Kakashi se sentó y Sakura sentó a Sasuke, todos los demás se quedaron parados.

-Vamos a ver…-el papa de Anna se sentó y se puso unos lentes- ¿Desde hace cuanto esta así?

-La pulmonía le dio ayer en la noche y despertó peor-contesto Kakashi serio.

-Veamos… -tomo una pluma y papel- ¿tiene tos?

-Si

-¿Ha presentado dolor o incomodidad al inhalar o exhalar?

-Si

-¿Tiene dolor muscular?

-No que yo sepa

-Ok… ¿Ha tenido tos con flemas o sangre?

-Si

-Si tiene fiebre… ¿ha presentado escalofríos frecuentes?

-Si

-Tengo todo lo que necesito, pasemos a la sala, por aquí

Sakura y los demás se encaminaron pero Kakashi los detuvo…

-Quédense aquí

Nadie dijo nada. Sasuke, Kakashi y el papa de Anna entraron a una pequeña habitación, adecuada para un consultorio medico, solo que tenia una diferencia. Ahí todo era más calido.

-Christian, necesito que te quites la camisa ¿ok?-le dijo el padre de Anna poniéndose una bata.

Al escuchar eso, Sakura y las demás se asomaron un poco para poder verlo.

-Ya eh visto varias veces a mi primo sin camisa, no es la gran cosa, créanme-susurro Janeth.

-¿_Varias_?-Sakura volteo a verla enojada.

-Si, además no te hagas Sheila que bien que tú también lo has visto cuando se va a nadar-se defendió Janeth.

-Niñas…-Kakashi volteo a verlas.

-Perdón jeje… ya nos vamos-Sakura se hizo para atrás.

-¿Las nubes están hechas de zapatos?-pregunto Sasuke mirando sus tenis.

-A ver Christian deja te ayudo-el papa de Anna y Kakashi le quitaron la camisa y el chaleco a Sasuke para poder revisar si la pulmonía era grave o no.

-¡Quiero un perro!

-Y yo un auto-dijo el papa de Anna- veamos… inhala

En cuanto Sasuke intento respirar hondo soltó un gemido de dolor y se acostó, el papa de Anna lo levanto poco a poco…

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, ¿me darán una sopa después de esto?

-Pero claro, ¿verdad James?

-Eh… Si

-El Sr. Fernández saco un pequeño palo, nada grueso pero si ancho- Haber Christan abre la boca y di "aaaa"

-Aaa, Eee, Iii, Ooo, Uuu

-No, no, solo di "aaa"

-Aaa…

-Mmm… Tiene flemas, aliento enfermo y la garganta un poco irritada, de sus pulmones pudo decir que se oyen bien, con 2 inyecciones estará en perfectas condiciones

-¡¿Vacunas?!-pregunto sobresaltado Kakashi.

-Aja, ven aquí mañana para que le pongan la primera inyección ¿te parece?

-Eso creo… ¿Ustedes se las van a poner verdad?

-Claro James, ¿creías que las ibas a poner tú?

-La verdad es que si

-No, no te preocupes, el chico es sano se recuperara en poco tiempo, eso si, que los niños no se acerquen mucho a el ni que compartan bebidas ni nada por el estilo, bien. Es todo por hoy

Por el otro lado, el chico portador del sharingan deliraba y en un momento se encontraba en Konoha, pero enfrente de el estaba la persona que mas odiaba en este mundo.

-Itachi… -susurro Sasuke mirando al Sr. Fernández.

-¿Quién? Perdón

-Itachi… tu… ¡Eres un maldito!-a Sasuke le apareció el sharingan y empezó a tratar de golpear a el papa de Anna a lo que Kakashi reacciono y se puso enfrente de el Sr.

-¡Christian! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!-pregunto el Sr. Sorprendido por la actitud del chico.

-Cree que eres su hermano-respondió Kakashi tratando de calmar a Sasuke.

-¡Te odio Itachi!-apareció detrás del papa de Anna y lo dio un golpe en la espalda.

-¡**Sasuke basta**!-Kakashi, por suerte, detuvo a Sasuke desmayándolo con un pequeño golpe que había prendido hace mucho tiempo.

-¡AHHH!-grito Anna- ¡¿Qué le paso a mi papa?!-pregunto horrorizada.

-Sasuke se salio de control, estaba delirando y creyó que tu padre era Itachi…-explico Kakashi con el chico en los brazos.

-¡¡**Basta de estar actuando de esa forma, Naruto es un a anime no es real entiendan**!!-grito.

Silencio

Más Silencio, hasta que Sakura puso su puño en su pecho en forma de preocupación y pregunto en un tono de voz muy bajo…

-Un… ¿anime?

Afuera de ahí

-Hermano… se que estas ahí, lo siento por el sharingan, cada día eres mas fuerte, pero caer aquí fue tu peor equivocación… no te atacare ahora, esperare a que te recuperes, solo así no será tan fácil… Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… No sabes en lo que te has metido…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jejeje, espero que les haya gustado, al menos a mi me gusto. Sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar así que si tienen algo que decirme, adelante nn


End file.
